Banjo and Kazooie (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Banjo and Kazooie are Team Pack characters for the Banjo-Kazooie franchise. Background Banjo and Kazooie have been adventuring since the debut of the game Banjo-Kazooie, having braved the traps of Gruntilda the witch's lair. They learned moves from Bottles the mole, and transformed into multiple things thanks to Mumbo Jumbo as they toured through the world in an attempt to save Banjo's sister Tooty. After doing so, the duo squared off against Gruntilda and defeated her, trapping her under a rock and killing her. However, this was not the last they would see of Grunty; her sisters revived her in Banjo-Tooie, where she was a skeleton. She planned to steal the life force of the Isle O' Hags to fully revive herself. However, with the help of Bottles' brother Jamjars, as well as Mumbo Jumbo and Humba Wumba, the duo thwarted the witch a second time. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the duo would square off against Grunty (now a skull) until the Lord of Games intervened. The three would pilot a bunch of vehicles to win the game and the deed to Spiral Mountain, which Banjo won. World * Banjo-Kazooie World: Spiral Mountain Abilities Banjo and Kazooie * Acrobat * Magic (Wrench) ** Fix-It * Flight * Target (Eggs, hold B and press RB to switch eggs) ** Laser (Fire Eggs) ** Silver LEGO Blowup (Grenade Eggs) ** Ice Blast (Ice Eggs) ** Drone Mazes (Clockwork Kazooie Eggs) * Drill (Bill Drill) * Dive * Talon Trot (hold X and RS left)* * Laser Deflector (Wonderwing, hold X and RS right)* ** Invulnerability * Split-Up Banjo only * Acrobat * Dive * Backpack ** Invulnerability (Sack/Shack Pack, hold B and RS up/down)* ** Healing (Snooze Pack, hold B and RS right)* ** Backpack Carry (Taxi Pack, hold B and RS left, then release B near objects)* Kazooie only * Flight * Glide * Target (Hold B and press RB to switch eggs) ** Laser ** Silver LEGO Blowup ** Ice Blast ** Drone Mazes * Egg Hatch * Talon Trot * Magic (Wrench) ** Fix-It All Right Stick abilities are used as long as you hold X (Duo) or B (Single character).* Quotes All quotes have a Banjo-Kazooie styled textbox with chatter text. Miscellaneous Actions Entrance and Exit * Banjo jumps out of the portal, and Kazooie flaps her wings as Banjo lands. * Banjo gets sucked into the portal, and Kazooie's wrench floats above the portal before falling in. Idle Animations * Kazooie pecks Banjo in the head, before hiding back in the pack. * Kazooie waves her wrench in the air. Finishing Moves * Banjo swings his pack at the enemy. * Kazooie uses the wrench to lift an enemy and smash them on the floor. Trivia * Banjo and Kazooie are voiced by Chris Sutherland. Archive audio of their chatter text is used in the game. * Their Toy Tag is brown on the sides and back, with the B and K of the duo's names on the back. In the front is a panel made of Jiggies. * The Jiggy collection theme from Banjo-Kazooie plays when the duo collects a Gold Brick (or in their world, a Jiggy). Gallery Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Banjo-Kazooie characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Magic Category:Fix-It Category:Flight Category:Target Category:Laser Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Category:Ice Blast Category:Drone Mazes Category:Drill Category:Dive Category:Talon Trot Category:Laser Deflector Category:Invulnerability Category:Split-Up Category:Healing Category:Backpack Carry Category:Glide Category:Egg Hatch